


We'll Kick It (When I Hit the Ground)

by Kapua



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/F, Librarian AU, Modern AU, it's cute and about as fluffy as i get, librairan!tissaia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapua/pseuds/Kapua
Summary: Yennefer discovers the wonders of her local public library...because books are great, right? The fact that the librarian is stunningly gorgeous has ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to do with Yennefer's newfound appreciation for the offerings of the public library system.AKA the modern librarian!Tissaia AU that someone prompted.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 40
Kudos: 172





	We'll Kick It (When I Hit the Ground)

**Author's Note:**

> Did I set out to write an ode to the public library system? Nope. Did it happen anyways? Totally. 
> 
> Done for anon prompts on Tumblr :)

Yennefer swears as her printer creaks and groans before going silent. She's working on a deadline and needs to get this contract in the mail by the end of the day, and of  _ course _ her printer has chosen this exact moment to die.

"Fucking typical," she mutters, kicking the printer and glaring at it. She gives herself exactly five seconds to mope before turning back to her computer screen and beginning to google. Surely there's  _ somewhere _ in town that she can print something.

Three minutes later she's about to give up hope. The only local print shop is closed for the day (not for the first time, Yennefer curses herself for always waiting until the last minute), and the last pick up time for the post is fast approaching. As a last-ditch effort, she types "places to print after business hours" and scrolls down the results page until an entry catches her eye.

_ The public library. _

Interesting. She's fairly certain there's one of those in town, though she can't say she's ever set foot inside before. Another quick search later, and she's out the door with a flash drive tucked in her pocket.

The library looks....somewhat different than she expected when she walks in. The outside of the building was unassuming brick, and she's always imagined libraries to be stuffy, oppressive places, but this one has nice tall ceilings and natural light streams through the large windows covering one wall. It's modern and inviting, and there are a smattering of different people looking at books, sitting at computer terminals, and browsing the shelves of books. 

Yennefer makes a beeline for the printer and then stops, realizing she has absolutely no idea how this works. She pokes around for a few seconds and quickly deduces that she needs to sign in to one of the computers to use the printer. But when she strides over to the computers and sits down, she clicks the mouse and is confronted with a screen that asks her for her library card information. 

She groans (but quietly, because she's seen enough movies to know that librarians are always on the hunt for people to shush) and stands up. There's a desk close to the entrance with a large "information" sign hanging over it, and she reluctantly drags herself over to it. If she wasn't absolutely relying on the income from this contract she would probably say fuck it and leave, but the life of a freelancer means she can't afford to let this fall through just because she doesn't want to talk to some cranky old librarian.

There's not even anyone at the desk when she gets there, but there's a little service bell that makes a cheerful little  _ ding _ when she taps it. 

"Be with you in one moment!"

A voice rings out from a back room, and Yennefer sighs and taps her foot impatiently. She's got no time to stand around waiting for some kindly but incompetent woman to get around to helping her.

All of her snide thoughts about the mysterious librarian go out the window as the owner of the voice walks out of the back room, and she blinks as an absolutely stunning woman gives her a small smile. This is decidedly  _ not _ what she imagined a librarian to look at. The woman is wearing a maroon button down tucked into a black pencil skirt, and her hair is twisted up into an elegant knot. Dark-rimmed glasses frame piercing blue eyes, and yep—Yennefer thinks she's in love.

"Can I help you?"

Yennefer gets momentarily lost in watching the way the woman's lips curve around the words, and she shakes herself. She's here on a mission.

"Yes, umm, I needed to print something, but I've never been here before..." she trails off, hoping the librarian will understand what she's asking for, and the woman nods.

"Right, we'd best get you a card then." She ducks under the counter and pops back up with a sheet of paper and hands it to Yennefer. "Fill this out and I'll have you sorted in no time."

Yennefer can think of multiple ways that she would enjoy the librarian getting her sorted, but she tamps down on all of the clever comments she's itching to say and focuses on the paper. It's basic—her name, an address, and her birthdate. 

"That's it?" She feels like she's got to be missing something. There's no way this is so simple. surely there's at least...a fee or something. Right? 

The librarian shrugs. "I'm technically supposed to ask you for photo ID to verify that you are who you say you are. But if you don't have any on you don't worry about it, I'm not going to deny you a card."

"I mean, I've got my driver's license," Yennefer says, digging in her bag. "Will that work?"

She passes it over, along with the completed form, and the librarian looks it over. "This will work perfectly, Ms. Vengerberg."

"Oh, just Yennefer is fine." 

The librarian nods and turns away to do something, and then she's turning back and handing Yennefer a shiny new library card. "Well then, Yennefer, here's your new card. Would you like a tour of the library and how things work?"

And Yennefer really, really wants to say yes. If for no other reason than because she wants to spend more time with the librarian. But she's still on a deadline, and she curses under her breath when she looks at her watch and sees the time. She looks up and finds the librarian watching her with a raised eyebrow and a faintly unamused expression.

"Sorry," she apologizes, "I just—I'm in a bit of a hurry, I need to get something in the mail before the last pickup."

Her explanation seems to appease the librarian, who waves her over to the computers. "Right. You just need to put your card number in, and it will prompt you to create a pin. Then you can print whatever you need. The first five pages are free, and it's ten cents per page after that."

Yennefer blinks. Seriously? This all seems too good to be true. But she doesn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth, so she nods. The librarian starts to go back to the desk and Yennefer calls after her.

"Wait!"

The librarian gives her a rather severe look and Yennefer immediately lowers her volume, wincing at the misstep. "I didn't get your name."

There's a second of hesitation, the woman studying her as if trying to decipher her intentions. Yennefer thinks she's going to refuse to answer, but then she sighs. 

"Tissaia."

"Tissaia," Yennefer repeats, rolling the name around in her mouth and deciding she likes it. It suits the elegant woman in front of her. "Thank you. for your help, I mean."

The librarian looks slightly taken aback but recovers quickly and gives Yennefer a small smile. "Just doing my job. Good luck with your printing." And then she's gone, back to do whatever it is that librarians do while Yennefer stares after her dreamily. Her fitbit buzzes on her wrist, alerting her to the fact that it's now ten-till, and she snaps out of it and starts typing furiously. Contract first, and then she can go back to scheming for how to get Tissaia to agree to a date with her.

###

"You're a dirty liar!"

Yennefer throws her slipper at her WiFi modem as it blinks merrily at her. It says it's working, but the shitty internet connection on her laptop says otherwise, and she's just been interrupted in the midst of putting together a proposal for the fourth time since lunch. It's infuriating, and she wishes that there was somewhere quiet with fast, free WiFi she could mooch off of. Coffee shops are too loud for her to focus, and most hotel WiFi gets spotty in the parking lot. Plus she always gets worried she's going to get hassled by the cops for having the nerve to be a brown person sitting in a business parking lot looking "suspicious." Whatever that means.

A burst of inspiration occurs to her, and she grabs her phone to do a quick google, grinning when she gets her answer. 

_ The public library _ .

It's perfect. She can go sit and work, and if she's lucky then she might even get to see Tissaia again! It's only been a few days since their first meeting, but she can't get the librarian out of her head. It only takes her a few seconds to throw her laptop into her bag and run a comb through her hair so that she looks presentable enough to go out in public, and then she heads for the library.

There's no sign of Tissaia when she walks in, and Yennefer tries not to be disappointed. That's not the main reason she's here, after all (or at least that's what she's telling herself). 

She wanders around, scoping out the seating options until she finds a small alcove with a large sunny window and several comfy chairs. It's serene, and she smiles when she flops into the chair and pulls her laptop out. There are outlets conveniently located nearby, a foot stool she can prop her legs up on, and a side table where she can spread her notes out if she wants to. It doesn't take long for her to log on to the library's blessedly fast WiFi, and she plugs in her headphones and falls into a rhythm within minutes. 

Two hours go by in a blur, and she only realizes how long she's been sitting in the same position when she stretches and feels the muscles at the base of her spine protest. She groans, but she can't be upset. She's just been more productive in two hours than the rest of the week combined, and apparently she's been missing out on this whole library thing. 

It's getting close to dinner time, and Yennefer does a few more emails before wrapping up for the day. She tucks her laptop away and stands, heading for the exit. A familiar silhouette catches her eye when she nears the desk, and she can't resist stopping.

"Thanks again for your help last week."

Tissaia jumps and looks up before relaxing. "Hello Yennefer." 

(Yennefer does NOT internally cheer at the fact that Tissaia remembers her name. Because she probably does that with everyone. Maybe.) 

"What brings you in today?"

Yennefer pats her bag. "Needed to get some work done and the internet at my apartment wasn't working, so I figured I'd come here." She pauses, trying to think of something else to say, and the perfect idea comes to her. "Maybe since I'm not in such a rush this time, I could take you up on that tour? If you're not too busy, of course."

Tissaia pushes herself to her feet. "It's literally my job to show people the library, Yennefer. Besides, does it look like there are many people vying for my attention right now?" 

She waves a hand around the library and Yennefer frowns as she realizes there are only a few other people left. She must not have been the only one who decided to head home for dinner.

Tissaia leads her over to the computers, straightening chairs as they go along. "You're already acquainted with the computer stations, and the printer. And I'm assuming that you were successful at using the WiFi, so that covers most of the technology aspects." She turns and leads them towards the back of the library, waving at a smaller side room as they pass. "That's the children's room. They're obviously welcome in the whole library, but I find they enjoy having a space just for them."

Yennefer peers into the room and sees child-sized shelves covered with an assortment of colorful books. There are a variety of seats, ranging from overstuffed beanbags to tiny chairs, and she thinks it's rather sweet that anyone would put so much thought into creating a space that children would feel welcome in.

"The non-fiction section starts up front and goes back to here," Tissaia continues, gesturing at a few shelves to their left. "And then the rest is fiction. Just in case you ever decide you're interested in something a little more analog than a computer." 

She says the words with a wry smile that makes Yennefer flush. It's not like she's opposed to books. She thinks books are great—loves them! She can't recall the last time she read a book, but that doesn't mean she's not a big fan. She lets the comment slide without a response, though, because it's all a little overwhelming if she's being honest. 

"This is really wonderful," she says quietly, one hand raising to brush against the spines of a few books before falling back to her side. The words come out more genuine than she'd intended, but they're the truth.

Tissaia looks at her with surprise before her expression softens. "It is, isn't it?"

They don't say anything for a few seconds, but the silence isn't awkward or uncomfortable. Yennefer is just wondering whether it would be inappropriate to ask Tissaia out to dinner when a mechanical voice breaks the moment.

_ "The library will close in thirty minutes. Please make your way to the checkout." _

It startles them both, and Yennefer huffs a laugh. "Well, I guess that's my cue to get home." She turns to face Tissaia and gives her most charming smile. "Thank you for the tour. Now that I know about the wonders of my local library, maybe I'll be seeing more of you." She throws a wink in for good measure, and while Tissaia rolls her eyes, the look she graces Yennefer with is more fond than exasperated.

"Yes, perhaps you will."

  
  


###

  
  


Yennefer is bored. She groans and tosses her phone onto the couch as she paces her apartment. It's a Wednesday night, there's nothing good to watch on Netflix, and all of her friends are busy. She  _ hates _ being bored, but she has no idea what to do about it.

An unbidden image of Tissaia flashes behind her closed eyelids when she flops onto the floor, and she jumps right back up again. It's the perfect solution. She can go to the library and do the previously unthinkable—get a  _ book _ to read. 

The route from her apartment to the library is growing more and more familiar; she's spent at least two days each week there since she realized how excellent the WiFi is. Tissaia teases her every time about never bothering with the books, but it's lighthearted and Yennefer has come to look forward to their brief conversations. There always seems to be something pulling Tissaia's attention away before Yennefer can work up the nerve to ask her out, but she's sure they'll get there eventually.

Tissaia isn't at the desk when she walks in, but Yennefer thinks maybe that's for the best. She strides back to the fiction section (because she might not be an expert in checking out books from the library, but she feels fairly confident that a non-fiction selection won't help with her boredom) and chooses a random aisle to walk down. Her confidence begins to waver as she pulls a book from the shelf and flips through it, wrinkling her nose. Nope. Definitely not. Overwrought historical romance is not the vibe she's going for.

She goes through a few more books, growing more and more despondent with each additional failure. There's something about a space opera, a tome that looks thicker than the dictionary and promises the most elaborate world-building ever seen, and something that touts itself as "a literary masterpiece." None of them sound appealing, and she's beginning to wonder how anyone ever finds a book worth reading when she hears someone say her name.

"Yennefer?"

Tissaia is peering down the aisle at her, a small stack of books in her arms as she squints like she can't quite believe her eyes. 

"Uh, hi, Tissaia." Yennefer feels suddenly embarrassed that she can't even manage to find a simple book and flushes, not meeting Tissaia's curious gaze.

"Are you finding what you need?"

There's no trace of judgment in Tissaia's voice, and that's the only thing that allows Yennefer to look up and sigh.

"No. I'm not, actually." Her frustration bleeds through into her tone, and she scoffs at herself. "I just...I don't really know what I'm doing."

"Would you like help looking?" Tissaia asks. She isn't pushing. Yennefer doesn't feel any pressure to say yes, and it makes her insides twist at the way Tissaia has so effortlessly given her total control over the interaction. 

"That would be great," she says softly, and Tissaia promptly sets the books in her arms down on a nearby cart. She motions for Yennefer to follow her over to a nearby computer but doesn't start typing on it right away. Instead, she turns to face Yennefer and asks, "What are you in the mood for?"

Yennefer bites her lip. She doesn't actually know what she  _ does _ like, necessarily. Just what sounds terribly boring. When she doesn't answer right away, Tissaia prompts her.

"Something a bit faster paced, I'd imagine?"

Yen nods. That sounds fine.

"And a woman as the lead character, I think," Tissaia murmurs, eyes flitting over to Yennefer to gauge her response as she clicks the mouse and begins to type. 

Ten minutes later, Yennefer has a stack of books in her arms to sample and feels moderately confident that she would be able to navigate the system in the future without Tissaia's assistance. They're on their way to the checkout station (which she just knows is going to be another embarrass case of her looking completely clueless, but Tissaia has yet to make her feel stupid so she thinks maybe it will be okay) and she hesitates before she starts scanning the books.

"Thank you." The words feel inadequate, somehow. She's never known someone like Tissaia before. Normally she rebels against the very idea of showing weakness to other people, but something about Tissaia makes it feel safe. Easy. She gives a rueful smile. "If I'd known librarians could be like you, I might have tried actually going to a library when I was younger."

Tissaia's eyes are soft when she replies, "The library was my safe place growing up. I remember what it felt like to not have anywhere else where I could be myself without fear of judgment, and I want everyone who comes through these doors to feel the same."

"Well, you're doing a marvelous job," Yennefer responds, her chest tight with emotion. She clears her throat and changes the subject, wanting to get back to safer ground. "Now, teach me how to use this scanner thing properly so I don't set off the alarms when I walk out of here with my books."

And if Tissaia's fingers brush against hers a few more times than are strictly necessary as they scan the books, she's certainly not complaining.

###

Yennefer is lounging on what she's come to think of as  _ her _ chair in the corner of the library when she hears footsteps rapidly approaching. She turns and sees Tissaia coming towards her with a vaguely apologetic look on her face.

"What's up?" she asks, straightening and setting her laptop aside. She's been spending far more time at the library these past weeks, and she doesn't think she's ever seen this particular expression on the librarian's face.

"I have a favor to ask," Tissaia says. Yennefer's brow furrows and she crosses her arms over her chest. 

"What is it?"

"Well—"

"Is this the lady who's going to read to me?"

Yennefer blinks in surprise as a young girl, no older than five, peers around Tissaia. The librarian winces and widens her eyes at Yennefer, clearly begging her to play along as she kneels to look the girl in the eyes.

"Yes, this is Yennefer. She's going to read with you while I help your mom on the computer, okay sweetheart?"

Yennefer's mouth is opening and closing, and she wants nothing more than to protest that she did  _ not _ sign up for babysitting duty, but the pleading look Tissaia is giving her is impossible to deny, and she rolls her eyes and mouths  _ You owe me _ at the librarian before grabbing her bag and standing up.

"Come on," she says gruffly, heading for the children's area. She jumps a little when a small hand grasps onto hers, but she can't be mad when she glances down and sees massive brown eyes looking up at her with excitement.

It turns out that the kid—whose name is Fola—is actually pretty sweet, and she's so enamored with Yennefer that it's easy to spend time with her. She hangs on Yennefer's every word with rapt attention, and (although she'll deny it till her last breath) Yennefer even does a few silly voices for different characters in the picture books she reads to the girl. They pass a little over an hour together before Yennefer sees Tissaia approaching with a woman who must be the girl's mother.

"Mommy! Yennefer was reading to me!" Fola says excitedly, leaping up and dragging Yennefer over to the two women. 

"Thank you," the woman says, eyes tired but grateful.

"It was no problem," Yennefer says awkwardly. "She's a great kid." 

The woman and Fola say goodbye to Tissaia and leave the library. Once they're gone, Yennefer watches with surprise as Tissaia sinks to the floor in the children's room, sprawling out in what is possibly the least dignified position Yennefer has ever seen her in.

"Are you...okay?" she asks cautiously. Tissaia hums but doesn't say anything else, and Yennefer lowers herself to sit on the floor next to her. "Are you going to tell me what that was about?"

Tissaia stays quiet for a few seconds before sighing and pushing herself up into a sitting position. She looks tired, and sad, and it makes Yennefer's heart ache. 

"Fola's dad—he's not a good man. Her mother needed help getting some resources together to be able to safely leave him, and I didn't want Fola to have to hear anything while I helped her mother make the calls."

It's not at all what Yennefer was expecting, and she feels the weight of the words settle over her shoulders. "Are they going to be okay?"

Tissaia nods and gives her a tired smile. "I think so." They sit in silence for another few moments until Tissaia looks over at her again. "Thank you for helping. I owe you."

Normally, Yennefer would make a snarky comment about what to do with this new favor Tissaia owes her, but it feels wrong given the reality of the situation that led to the favor being asked in the first place. So all she says is, "I'll let you know when I decide to cash it in," and leaves it at that. 

She scoots a little closer to Tissaia unconsciously, and when she sets her hand down on the ground to brace herself as she leans back against the wall, her fingers brush against Tissaia's. She holds her breath, waiting to see if the smaller woman will move away, but she slowly relaxes as the minutes pass and Tissaia makes no effort to put more space between them.

They stay like that until the library closing notification echoes over the speakers, fingers just barely touching as they sit with the quiet comfort of each other's company.

  
  


###

  
  


"I know what I want for my favor."

Tissaia squints up at Yennefer in confusion. "Hello to you too, Yennefer."

Yennefer barrels on, knowing that if she stops or hesitates she's going to lose her nerve.

" _ Willyougooutwithme _ ?"

And okay, that's a lot less smooth than how she imagined this happening in her head. But the words are out there and she can't take them back, so she shifts nervously from foot to foot as she waits for Tissaia to say something in response.

The librarian looks adorable and vaguely shell shocked, and she opens her mouth before snapping it closed again. She seems to gather herself enough to speak and leans back in her chair a little bit so that she can look up at Yennefer fully.

"You...want me to go out with you?"

"Yes," Yennefer says, because she might as well go for broke. "I want to take you to dinner. On a date."

Tissaia stares at her appraisingly, and it reminds Yennefer of the first day they met when she asked for the librarian's name. But for a second time, Tissaia seems to like whatever it is she sees, because she nods once. "Okay."

The easy agreement throws Yennefer off. She'd been prepared to have to plead her case or convince Tissaia that it was a good idea, it never crossed her mind that Tissaia would go along with the suggestion.

"Okay," she repeats dumbly, and then realizes that she needs to say more. "I can pick you up here on Thursday when the library closes? We can do a late dinner together at the White Wolf, I hear they've got a really great seasonal menu right now."

"That sounds lovely," Tissaia replies, and Yennefer just  _ knows _ there's a stupidly big grin spreading across her face, but she doesn't care, because Tissaia said  _ yes _ .

"Great! I, uh, have to go for now, but I'll see you then?" 

Tissaia nods and Yennefer leaves the library, sagging against the brick wall outside as soon as the door shuts. She feels like she just ran a marathon. 

All of a sudden she straightens up, a fresh jolt of adrenaline shooting through her. Thursday is only two days away, and she has  _ no clue _ what she's going to wear.

_ Fuck _ .

  
  


###

  
  


Yennefer slips into the library exactly sixty seconds before the doors auto-lock. The building is deserted, and there's no sign of Tissaia. She smooths her hands over the front of her dress, picking at an imaginary piece of lint. She tried on everything in her closet twice before finally settling on a relatively simple black dress that hits a few inches above the knee and has an elaborate rope overlay across the chest in place of fabric. Paired with red heels that make her legs look incredible, a smoky eye, and blood-red lipstick, she knows that she looks good—better than good, hopefully.

She gets impatient waiting for Tissaia after a few minutes and wanders further back into the library, checking the aisles as she goes. She makes it through the entire non-fiction section and halfway through the fiction stacks before she spots the librarian, but when she does she feels like all the air has been sucked from the room.

Tissaia is wearing creamy tailored linen trousers that nip in at her waist, the vertical pleats accentuating the lines of her legs. A silky blouse the color of the ocean at night is tucked into the trousers, and the sleeves are rolled to the elbows with the top two buttons undone. Her hair is pinned up, but the waves in it are softer than usual, and the lipstick she's wearing makes Yennefer's stomach clench from the desire to smudge it away with her mouth.

The librarian is standing on a step stool so that she can reach the top shelf to put a small stack of books away, and the sight of her dressed up while doing such a mundane task is absurdly endearing. Yennefer clears her throat and steps closer, but Tissaia startles at the unexpected sound. In slow motion, Yennefer watches as Tissaia's footing on the stool slips and she starts to fall backwards. Faster than she can think, Yennefer leaps forward and wraps Tissaia in her arms before the smaller woman can hit the ground, and the momentum carries them both tumbling down together.

Yennefer winces as she shifts on the ground; she's broken Tissaia's fall, which was a great idea, but she maybe didn't think through the consequences of using her own body as the cushion. But as she tests her muscles to make sure everything is in working order, she abruptly becomes aware of the fact that Tissaia is on top of her, staring down at her with an expression that can only be described as hungry. And all of a sudden, she's intimately conscious of every inch of contact between them—the soft press of Tissaia's breasts against hers, the way one thigh has settled between Yennefer's own, how the smaller woman's eyes keep flicking between Yennefer's eyes and lips.

This close, she can smell the light floral scent of Tissaia's perfume, and she wants nothing more than to nuzzle into the woman's neck and chase the source of the scent. She's leaning up, arching to get closer to Tissaia without even realizing it, and Tissaia's eyelids flutter as she dips her head and closes the remaining distance between them, pressing their lips together.

The kiss starts out tender and soft, and it's quite possibly (definitely) the best first kiss Yennefer has ever had. But then the energy changes as Tissaia shifts on top of her and her thigh presses against Yennefer's center, drawing a moan from her. Tissaia stills at the sound and Yennefer blushes, pulling back to apologize, but then Tissaia surges forward and recaptures her lips in a hot, messy kiss full of teeth and tongue.

Yennefer's hands come up to press between Tissaia's shoulder blades, trying to get the woman even closer, and she arches her back as she licks her way into Tissaia's mouth. It's everything she dreamed it would be, but still somehow so much better. And then she lets her fingers weave into Tissaia's hair, tugging just hard enough to sting, and the resulting gasp and rock of the woman's hips is  _ incredible _ . Yennefer's own hips buck up, and she twists underneath Tissaia in search of more friction.

Tissaia pulls back a little until she's able to meet Yennefer's eyes, and her pupils are blown so wide that Yennefer can't see any blue left at all. Yennefer whines a little at the interruption, lunging forward to kiss Tissaia again until a gentle hand on her chest encourages her to lay back against the ground. She acquiesces, and she wonders if she looks as absolutely wrecked as Tissaia does right now, smirking at the flush she can see spreading up the librarian's chest.

She can't resist bringing one hand up to brush against Tissaia's cheek, the touch the closest she can come to conveying the tenderness and wanting that are raging inside her chest. The smaller woman leans into her hand, eyes drifting shut for a moment.

"Is this okay?" Yennefer murmurs, thumb stroking the soft skin covering the sharp line of Tissaia's cheekbone. This wasn't at all how she intended their date night to go, but she's wanted Tissaia for so long that she is also loath to stop now that she's gotten a taste of what it's like to be able to kiss and touch the other woman. She will, of course, if Tissaia wants to. But she can't think anything other than  _ thank god _ when Tissaia nods and says, "More than okay," grinding her hips down in the most delicious way.

Yennefer's brain short-circuits as Tissaia shifts, moving just enough so that when she rocks down, the seam of her trousers ends up pressing directly against Yennefer's clit. A broken moan escapes her as her hips shoot up, and the slight smirk on Tissaia's lips is far sexier than it has any right to be. 

Damp lips mouth at her neck, sucking lightly before teeth scrape over the sensitive flesh, and Yennefer can only pant and tip her head to the side to give Tissaia more room to work. One hand slides to the back of Tissaia's neck, encouraging the woman to keep doing more of whatever obscene magic she's working with her tongue, and the other hand follows the curve of Tissaia's spine down until it's resting on her ass. Yennefer squeezes, urging Tissaia to move against her just a bit harder and faster, and the smaller woman is all too happy to oblige.

It's fast and messy and still somehow perfect, and Yennefer gasps as she feels the tell-tale tightening in her stomach. 

"Come with me," she pants, tugging at Tissaia's hair until she's able to pull the woman up for a searing kiss. "God, I'm so close, I want to feel you come—"

One of Tissaia's hands steals down to palm a breast, kneading it and pinching the nipple, and Yennefer's back arches as the pressure reaches a breaking point. Tissaia's hips have lost their earlier rhythm, and both women are frantically grinding against each other as they hurtle towards the edge. Tissaia dips her head and bites into the soft flesh of Yennefer's shoulder hard enough to bruise, and the edge of pain is all it takes to send Yennefer flying out of her body in an explosive orgasm. She's dimly aware of Tissaia going rigid above her, hips jerking a few more times before stilling entirely as she groans against Yennefer's skin, and she wishes she could see the smaller woman's face. 

She's loose-limbed with pleasure by the time the orgasm recedes, and she cards her fingers through Tissaia's hair as the woman rests on top of her. She must have pulled the pins free at some point, because the librarian's hair is hanging in loose, silky waves around her shoulders, the ends tickling Yennefer's skin.

Warm lips press soft kisses against her neck, working in a line until Tissaia can kiss her tenderly on the lips. It's decadent and luxurious, and Yennefer sighs into the kiss, frowning a little when Tissaia pulls away. The smaller woman chuckles at the expression on her face and reaches out a finger to smooth the line between Yennefer's brows away.

"Well," she murmurs, still laughing a little, "That's not usually how I start a first date."

"Is that okay?" Yennefer asks, suddenly unsure if maybe that's a bad thing, but her worries are immediately assuaged when Tissaia stretches languidly and gives her a satisfied smirk.

"Darling, that was  _ very _ okay," she drawls. "If I'd known all it would take to get you to make a move was falling off a step ladder, I would have done that ages ago."

"Hey! I asked you out to dinner!" Yennefer protests. Tissaia's smirk softens into a genuine smile, and she leans down to press a soft kiss against Yennefer's lips.

"That you did," she says, "Although I'm fairly certain we've missed our reservation." 

She doesn't sound at all disappointed in the turn their evening has taken, though, so Yennefer counts that as a win. It makes her feel bold, and she looks up at Tissaia through her lashes and bites her lip in a way that she knows looks particularly enticing.

"You know..." she says slowly, drawing the words out, "I've got a fully stocked kitchen back at my place. If you'd be amenable to a slightly less fancy location, that is. Perhaps even one with a clothing-optional dress code?"

Tissaia's eyes darken and now she's the one biting her lip as she stares down at Yennefer thoughtfully. "You make a very compelling argument," she hums, sliding off of Yennefer and grasping her hands to tug her to her feet. "Lead the way."

And as they step over the books Tissaia never finished shelving, stumbling towards the doors with frequent breaks for additional kissing and wandering hands, Yennefer thinks she's never been so grateful for public libraries in her life.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Two prompts with one stone! Librarian!Tissaia and also Yennefer catching Tissaia when she falls from a height (hopefully this satisfies the second prompt lol, it seemed to fit nicely here). Thanks to everyone for reading and big thanks to all of you who comment!


End file.
